


Bird Watching

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for spnspringfling on lj, for the prompts "Sam/Dean, unconventional wereanimals"</p>
<p>“You’re a-- a penguin?! With teeth? And fangs? And--”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Watching

“Yeah, right **there** , fuck yeah, keep doing that.”

Sam was nothing if not obedient. During sex anyway, when he was getting off on it as much as Dean was. Whatever, it was good and he wasn’t stopping for anything.

He slid a hand up from where it was clenched around Dean’s hip to curl it around Dean’s shoulder for more purchase, and snapped his hips forward forcefully to draw another guttural moan from his brother. Only it wasn’t so much a moan of pleasure and lust as it was some sort of weird half-squeak of surprise and maybe-- anger?

Sam froze, still balls-deep in Dean. “What the-- Dean?”

Dean was wiggling on his cock, and normally that would arouse Sam to no end, but something was off.

“Sammy, I think--”

Thankfully, that sounded like Dean more than the strange noise from earlier, but now he sounded alarmed. Sam slid out of Dean, unable to bite back the soft groan at the ridiculously delicious slide, but fucking his brother into the mattress was sliding down the priority scale with every passing second.

Dean was frozen in place, on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, fingers gripping the sheets tightly in what was supposed to be pleasure, and when Sam moved to look at his face, it was strangely contorted in what could only be pain.

“Dean, what is going on? What’s wrong?”

A sharp gasp fell from Dean’s lips and a shudder went through his body. He opened his eyes and fixed them on Sam, who almost recoiled with shock. Dean’s eyes were pitch black and Sam immediately, instinctively dove for his duffle bag on the floor at the end of the bed.

_Demon_

He could hear Dean rustling on the bed behind him, but his hand closed around his bottle of holy water and he swung around and flipped the top off in one smooth motion. The water hit Dean square in the face, but nothing happened. No smoke, no painful screeches, just Dean’s bitchface that clearly said he wasn’t impressed. With bonus black eyes.

“Not. A. Demon.”

And didn’t that sound less like Dean again?

“What the hell?”

Dean rolled his -- still piercingly black -- eyes at Sam. “I think those witches--”

“Fuck.” They had thought they’d come off relatively unscathed after wiping out a coven of nasty witches a few days earlier, but apparently there was some sort of delayed reaction to whatever spell their coven supreme cast on them.

Dean sneered at him, “Eloquent”, but groaned immediately when another violent shudder went through him.

Sam was at his side in a flash. “What’s wrong, Dean? Talk to me, come on!”

But Dean only groaned loudly, jaw clenched, and collapsed onto the bed like a rag doll. For a few terrifying seconds the world stopped, and Sam wondered if Dean was dead, but then Dean started convulsing.

What followed was something Sam would never find the words to describe. Out of all the monsters they had encountered, all the nasty things they had seen, including skinwalkers and chupacabra’s, he had never seen the absolute horror that was Dean transforming into-- something.

He imagined Hell would be less horrifying.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed between slowly fucking his brother to an orgasm and staring down at what could only be a penguin on steroids. Black and white body, wings, a beak, and two yellow feet -- flippers? -- sticking out from the thick belly. Everything a normal penguin had, only bigger.

Much bigger. And with bright red eyes.

And then the penguin -- Dean? -- bared his teeth and hissed at Sam.

Sam nearly fell over, he stumbled back so fast. He managed to grab the curtains to keep himself upright, but an ominous ripping sound was the only warning he got before they tore off. The cold window sill was his last hope of staying on his feet, the moonlight shining from the outside in blinding him temporarily. When he turned back, not even the spots in his eyes could disguise the truth.

“You’re a-- a penguin?! With teeth? And fangs? And--”

And then realization dawned. The transformation, the moon, the witches. “Oh my god. You’re a were-penguin.”

The penguin -- Sam refused to call it Dean, even in his head -- hissed again, supposedly in a threatening way, but even despite it being about three times the size of a normal penguin, it was still a penguin. Teeth or no teeth, it was still a penguin.

His brother was a penguin.

“My brother is a penguin.”

Sam paused. “My brother is a penguin.”

And then the first bubbles of laughter started to form in his belly. “My brother is a penguin.”

The bird’s bright red, beady eyes flashed angrily and it opened its mouth -- beak -- to let out the most hilarious sound Sam had ever heard. He figured it was supposed to sound powerful and impressive, but it sounded more like an old, sick goat with a tonsillitis. He couldn’t help it, there was no way he could stop the hysterical laughter that was bubbling up inside of him. He couldn’t even make it to a chair before his legs gave out from under him, so he just let himself sink to the floor in peels and hiccups of giggles.

The were-penguin glared at him from his precarious position on the bed, its red eyes flashing with anger. It let out another hilariously weird sound that Sam guessed meant outrage or anger, but only managed to set him off even more. He could feel the tears running down his face, but there was no way he was going to be able to look at the penguin -- Dean -- without laughing.

Turns out, Dean-as-a-penguin doesn’t like being laughed at any more than Dean-as-a-human.

Bright hot pain shot through Sam as a dozen sharp little penguin teeth sank into his bare cock, and he couldn’t keep the blood-curdling scream inside. The penguin let go almost immediately, but the damage had been done. Small beads of blood perturbed from Sam’s cock, and Sam curled in on himself in agony.

“Bloody hell, Dean! What did you do that for?!”

The bird -- Dean -- actually looked smug and squawked at him again, before turning on its heel and waddling to the bathroom. Sam couldn’t even appreciate the hilarity of it, miserably cradling his assaulted cock in his hands.

“Do that again and I **will** leave you at an aquatic zoo tomorrow!”


End file.
